Lunch Break - IBC-13
IBC-13 launched its new noontime variety show will have a new rival noontime show called Lunch Break, produced by IBC-13. Hosted by Andrei Felix, Bobby Yan and Chubi del Rosario with co-hosts Regine Angeles, Sam Y.G., Fred Lo, Achie Lim, Jerold Napoles, Chienna Filomeno, Luke Jickain, Tess Antonio, Miel Abong and Kert Montante, under the direction of Danny Caparas. with the new noontime TV ratings to compete with ABS-CBN's It's Showtime and GMA's Eat Bulaga. The show’s home studio will be at IBC Studios in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City; since July 14, 2010 from 11:30AM to 1:30PM with its live initial telecast. The one-and-a-half hour show tagged as “'Tanghaling ng Saya'” lived up to its title with its wacky and exciting impression on its live studio audience. More fun await Lunch Break viewers. Audiences should also expect even more fun and laughs with Lunch Break’s Knock Knock Kumusta, Singing Teenadyer, Modus Alumni, and many more. Join the noontime habit of Andrei, Bobby and Chubi every Monday-Saturday, 11:30AM on the Kapinoy Network, IBC-13. Noontime work for IBC-13 The network does when go head to head against its competitors with the same program format. ABS-CBN and GMA both offer noontime shows, It's Showtime! and Eat Bulaga!, on their noontime slots on Mondays to Saturdays. These shows claim a vast majority of the audience during the lunchtime hour so IBC-13 has come up with a new noontime variety show in hopes that viewers who are tired of dance and games formats will shift to the Kapinoy network. The result is Lunch Break, hosted by Andrei Felix, Bobby Yan and Chubi del Rosario with co-hosts Regine Angeles, Sam Y.G., Fred Lo, Achie Lim, Jerold Napoles, Chienna Filomeno, Luke Jickain, Tess Antonio, Miel Abong and Kert Montante. The show started with opening Sayaw Kabataan and director Danny Caparas. Every Mondays to Fridays, the 15-minute talent seatch found interesting was Singing Teenadyer where the singing stars have to outdo each other with young students, the daily winners will be pitted against the weekly winners for the monthly finals. A special portion on weekday is Mondus Alumni where spoof the TV commercial parodies and advertisements for spoofs just like comedy gag show is Bubble Gang of GMA and Banana Split and Goin' Bulilit of ABS-CBN. On Tuesdays and Fridays, Dance Dance Revolution featured they help and display the dance moves for Konami video games Dance Dance Revolution for the arcade game plays stand on a dance platform stage choose more music to play to if they receive a passing score and has the Dance Dance Revolution machine. The games enjoyed was Do the Gocery set in a Pure Gold supermarket which featured two couples given three minutes to shop for a grocery list provided by guest Anja Aguilar. The contest ended in a tie with the couples getting three items each so they went to a tiebreaker. Were asked to get a product provided by the following clues: "Ang main ingredient nito ay itlog. Madalas itong ginagamit na palaman o dressing." The correct answer was mayonnaise and the winning home with P30,000. On Saturday portion, in Olympic Quiz Mo! ''aims to instill in the youth the love for sports they give away to Globe, Talk 'N Text, Touch Mobile and Sun Cellular subscribers get a chance to play the sports game limits the time to 2 minutes. Each of game sports like basketball, boxing, football, baseball, golf, olympic game, motorcycle, billiards, racing, tennis, volleyball and many more to forms physical activity, and ''Test Screan with host Enrique Gil where live studio audience will serve as an on-camera acting workshop will compete against the clock and complete three levels to win up to ₱60,000 with their IBC Administrative Services and Personel Department for would-be actors and actresses, young and old alike. The last segment, called Knock Knock Kumusta which is similar to now-defunct Pera o Bayong, were wall clocks were given out to a lucky household member whose home was posted with a sticker as the final production number for the show started with 50 players answering a series of multiple choice questions (A, B, C, or D), hoping to eliminate all others until one remains. For sure, there will be viewers who will shift to IBC-13 on the noontime slot but will it affect the ratings of Eat Bulaga! and It's Showtime!. The noontime shows will counter have appeal to a wider audience. Lunch Break is on Philippine TV as its competitors. The show adds more interesting games that offer bigger prizes for studio contestants as well as the home audience, Lunch Break may just more viewers from ABS-CBN and GMA. 'Monday' *''Sayaw Kabataan'' (Ryan Agoncillo and Joy Viado) *''Singing Teenadyer'' (Ryan Agoncillo) *''Panalo Videoke Showdown'' (Smokey Manaloto) *''Lets Do the Grocery'' (Nicole Andersson and Smokey Manaloto) *''Modus Alumni'' (Ryan Agongillo and Joy Viado with Lunch Break host and special guest stars) *''Knock Knock Kumusta'' (Ryan Agoncillo) 'Tuesday' *''Sayaw Kabataan'' (Ryan Agoncillo and Joy Viado) *''Singing Teenadyer'' (Ryan Agoncillo) *''Dance Dance Revolution'' (Bianca Manalo and Enrique Gil) *''Lets Do the Grocery'' (Nicole Andersson and Smokey Manaloto) *''Modus Alumni'' (Ryan Agongillo and Joy Viado with Lunch Break host and special guest stars) *''Knock Knock Kumusta'' (Ryan Agoncillo) 'Wednesday' *''Sayaw Kabataan'' (Ryan Agoncillo and Joy Viado) *''Singing Teenadyer'' (Ryan Agoncillo) *''Panalo Videoke Showdown'' (Smokey Manaloto) *''Lets Do the Grocery'' (Nicole Andersson and Smokey Manaloto) *''Modus Alumni'' (Ryan Agongillo and Joy Viado with Lunch Break host and special guest stars) *''Knock Knock Kumusta'' (Ryan Agoncillo) 'Thursday' *''Sayaw Kabataan'' (Ryan Agoncillo and Joy Viado) *''Singing Teennadyer'' (Ryan Agoncillo) *''Panalo Videoke Showdown'' (Smokey Manaloto) *''Lets Do the Grocery'' (Nicole Andersson and Smokey Manaloto) *''Modus Alumni'' (Ryan Agongillo and Joy Viado with Lunch Break host and special guest stars) *''Knock Knock Kumusta'' (Ryan Agoncillo) 'Friday' *''Sayaw Kabataan'' (Ryan Agoncillo and Joy Viado) *''Singing Teenadyer'' (Ryan Agoncillo) *''Dance Dance Revolution'' (Bianca Manalo and Enrique Gil) *''Lets Do the Grocery'' (Nicole Andersson and Smokey Manaloto) *''Modus Alumni'' (Ryan Agongillo and Joy Viado with Lunch Break host and special guest stars) *''Knock Knock Kumusta'' (Ryan Agoncillo) 'Saturday' *''Sayaw Kabataan'' (Ryan Agoncillo and Joy Viado) *''Test Screan'' (Enrique Gil) *''Olympic Quiz Mo!'' (Pat Natividad and Ryan Agoncillo) *''Knock Knock Kumusta'' (Ryan Agoncillo)